Say It
by EmmyWayward
Summary: "If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground. You say it. You say it loud" / Ally lets out her true feelings to certain internet sensation. (Set after Girlfriends and Girl Friends) Auslly.


_So, I am pretty new to this 'Austin & Ally' scene, but apparently a lot of people who watch this show are, in fact, NOT children. This is great since I know now that I am not alone! Haha._

_Anyways, because of the episode coming out soon, Girlfriends and Girl Friends, the Auslly fandom are pretty much in hysterics, myself included as well. This idea came up after I saw the ending scene to that episode (Still feeling the heartbreak!) And I needed to write this down or I will forget. This is also inspired by a scene in __**Grey's Anatomy**__, which I don't know if any of you watch...Don't it will ruin your life! But, yeah I have to give that credit as well, and I feel it fits perfectly where the episode left off, so slight spoilers there!_

_Hope you all enjoy my first fic :)_

* * *

"_If you love someone, you tell them._

_Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. _

_Even if you're scared it'll cause problems. _

_Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground. _

_You say it. You say it loud_"

-Mark Sloan (**Grey's Anatomy**)

"_If you love somebody_

_Better tell them while they're here 'cause_

_They just may run away from you_"

-Imagine Dragons '**On Top of the World**'

* * *

Ally sighed as she put down the card that was attached to the flowers. Trish was waiting for her in the practice room with the picnic basket of food for both of them to enjoy. She knows she should go up there and try to ignore the way her heart was breaking at the sight of watching Austin walk out with his new girlfriend, Kira. She was happy for him, she was, but should it cost her own happiness? That didn't seem very fair to her and she wanted to do something about it, but the thought of having Austin's heart break would kill her.

She loves him. She knows that now and, subconsciously, always knew. There was no doubt in her mind that she loves Austin Moon and there shouldn't be, honestly. She wouldn't go through this pain for anybody but Austin. And even though she loves him enough to stay silent, her heart is aching for her to speak up and tell him the truth. It was on Trish's side in that way.

She shook her head of these haunting thoughts. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't. And even if she decided right then and there to tell him, he was already off with pretty, perfect Kira. He had no reason to come back to Sonic Boom. And as that last thought went through her mind, a knock was heard on the glass pane door. Her head shot up to see Austin and his perfect grin staring right out her. He was pointing at the door knob and miming for her to unlock it.

Life sure was a bitch sometimes.

She shot him a small smile, hopping he didn't sense the sadness it really carried. She walked over to the door, unlocked it, and went right back over to the counter, leaning on it and staring at the card once more.

"Sorry, Ally, I forgot my lucky guitar pick here. Have you seen it?" He asked still all smiles from his date. Ally wanted to puke and shout at the same time, but chose to give him a tight lip smile and a shrug instead.

"Can't say that I do. Try looking inside the register, if I saw it, I probably stuck it in there for safe keeping," she said, tilting her head towards the register, but keeping her eyes on him. Her heart was telling her this was her chance. If she ever wanted to tell him, this is the perfect time to say it. Kira isn't there, Dez isn't there as well, and Trish was probably reading a magazine or listening to music while eating heart shaped salami. She could do it and get the weight of of her chest. But, like any regular teenage girl with a crush on her best friend, she chose the rational choice of being quiet. Her heart will not win this war.

She watched as he grabbed the pick from inside the machine, and walked back over to the door with a smile and a wave. Just before he had a chance to take hold of the door handle, he turned around and walked back towards her until he was a yard away from her. She lifted her eyebrows in question.

"I just wanted to thank you again for everything you did Ally. And that I'm sorry that we thought you would try to sabotage mine and Kira's date," he apologized as he wrung his hands nervously. She shook her hand and waved it off with a chuckle.

"It's fine Austin, really. I'm, uh, I'm over it," she said trying to convince herself rather than the boy in front of her. He smiled, once again, at his best friend and nodded. His smile then faltered as he noticed something he should've before. Something was wrong.

"Ally, are you ok?" She looked down, willing her heart to stop pestering her to speak up. It kept telling her that this is the chance to do it. To tell him everything and for her to finally have her feelings known. She had to tell him and there was no better time than right now. She shook her and did what any rational teenage girl would do if they were in her situation.

"I love you," is what finally came out of her mouth and both of their eyes widened in shock. Her hand flew to her mouth as she took a step back. This was not the rational choice of a teenage girl.

"Oh m-oh my god, that just came flying out of my face! I-I just, I love you. Ahh, there it is again!" She chuckled and smiled nervously as she ran a hand through her hair. She saw the way his eyebrows furrowed and knew he was beyond confused. She sighed and, in that moment, decided to just follow her heart and release what she has been holding in.

"I love you. I do. I really truly do, Austin. I love you. And I didn't want to say it! I-I wanted to mash it down and just NOT say it, but I just can't do it anymore. It is too exhausting, trying to keep everything down and trying not to show how my heart breaks when I see you with Kira, because it does Austin! It does and it hurts too much and its like that because I love you," she said, choking back a sob that was threatening to be released from her throat. She wiped her eyes, and kept talking, never taking her eyes off of Austin's face.

"And, even though I am just realizing that I love you now, I know in my heart that I loved you for a lot longer than I expected. I mean, I guess that's why things with Dallas would never work out, you know? Sure, he was a great guy. He was sweet, and he-he was gorgeous and he liked me Austin! He told me before he left that he really _liked_ me! But even after all of that, if he were to come back, I know it wouldn't work out with him, or _any_ other guy for that matter, because they are not _you_!"

"And this-all of this is your fault Austin Moon, because, between the songwriting and being friends, you got inside me! I-it is like you are a disease and I am infected with you! I am infected with Austin Moon!" She laughed at that analogy and she thought she might have even seen Austin's lip twitch before he resumed his worried and confused stare. Right after she let out that laugh of hers, her face fell and the tears came down her cheeks faster than they were before. She took a deep breath and decided to put the nail on this coffin and just finish her confession.

"And I...I am so in love with you. And I-I just, I-I can't keep pushing away these feelings, you know? It's just not healthy. But you needed to know that I-I love you, every second of every day. And it might sound crazy because of how old we are but I...I just don't care anymore! I. Love. You," she finished, having her hands closed together and pointing at him with emphasis. She gave him a watery smile and let out a breath, "Oh, Jesus, that just feels so good, to just say out loud and get that out there!"

She chuckled once more and looked at him for a reaction of some sort. Any type of reaction would be better than what he had on his face now, which was just pure shock and confusion. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't form words. He was just gaping like a fish trying to find a perfect way to react to a confession like that. Worry was featured on Ally's face as she watched him with his trouble of voicing out how he felt.

"Austin?" Was heard by the door and they both turned their heads to see Kira, walking into Sonic Boom with a smile. "Hey, I thought you said it was only going to take a sec. I've been waiting by the food court for, like, 10 minutes," she explained to Austin, who didn't move his eyes from Ally the whole time. Even Ally looked away, feeling guilt hit her as soon as Kira walked in. She wiped her eyes, hoping Kira would be oblivious to her red puffy eyes. Noticing Austin not taking his eyes away from Ally, with a serious look in his face, she turned to the girl, greeting her for the first time since she's walked into the store.

"Hey Ally," she said sweetly to the brunette, who, in turn, gave a smile and a wave, not wanting her voice to give her away. Kira turned back to Austin and nudged his shoulder to get his attention. Still, his eyes didn't move.

"Austin, you ready to go?" Kira asked him a worried look. He slowly nodded his head, speaking up for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Ye-yeah," he croaked out. He cleared his throat and turned his eye towards Kira, giving her a reassuring smile. "Let's go." Kira gave a beaming smile and turned towards Ally.

"See you tomorrow, Ally!" She said, turning around towards the door, holding on to Austin's arm suddenly. Austin met Ally's eyes one more time, holding a message in them that she couldn't decipher. She's not even sure he knew himself. And with that, he was out the door with his new girlfriend, once again, leaving her in the same place she was 15 minutes before, but now, she was in even more heartbreak. She told him her feelings. She laid her heart on the line, like the many women before her did on those sappy romantic comedies she watches with Dez. She told him how she felt, so where was her love to give her a smile, take her in his arms, and tell her he felt the same way? Didn't she deserve a happy ending too? All of those thoughts were flushed away when she heard footsteps from the stairs; footsteps belonging to her best friend. She turned towards Trish and saw the look of concern that was written all over her face. From that look alone, Ally knew Trish heard everything that she said to Austin.

"Are you okay Ally?" Trish asked her best friend quietly. Ally mentally smiled at those words. She shook her head and had tears in her eyes for the second time that night.

"Not this time Trish," she replied before giving her friend a hug. Trish knew she needed one and gladly accepted, rubbing her back soothingly. Ally finally let out the sob that she was holding back and cried on her friends shoulder.

"I am so sorry Ally."

"I am too Trish."

* * *

_I am set on making this a two shot, because I am a sucker for happy endings. I hate having Ally be put through that, but for what I have planned for the second part, it was what needed to be done. So I hope you all enjoyed this story of mine and please review!_

_Side note: Did Dallas move or something? If not, then for the sake of this story, we should all agree that he moved!_

_Another Side note: Ally's speech is the part that is inspired by a Grey's Anatomy scene. I wanted Ally and Austin's reactions to mirror Lexie and Mark's in that scene but, also, they had to be different well, Austin's had to at least. If you want to see it, to get the full visual go to YouTube and just type Lexie tells Mark I love you and it's literally the first one._


End file.
